


ill scream and youll be there

by herotoon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sensory Overload, autistic peter porker, could be platonic i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herotoon/pseuds/herotoon
Summary: Noir calms Ham down after a rough time.





	ill scream and youll be there

**Author's Note:**

> ive been having a constant panic attack for the last week. this is how we cope with thaaaaaat!!!!! no beta read just me and my (whips) autism

Ham didn’t anger easy. He had a very strong composure, filled with attitude and bad puns to the bitter end, only occasionally letting it slip when he was annoyed or particularly frustrated.

This, unfortunately, led to a habit of built up emotion. A habit of ignoring problems until they went away, a habit of biting his tongue and ducking his head down until…

Until something small managed to crack him.

Ham couldn’t even  _ pinpoint _ what had set him off, but he felt like everything at once was too  _ loud _ and too  _ bright _ and too much, all of it was _ so much _ -

He had been in his own dimension, attending some meeting for work, and suddenly he felt like he was choking on air.

His normally  _ very _ finely tuned hearing was suddenly picking up on every tiny sound, from the breathing of his coworkers to the whirring of every piece of tech in the building all at once like a speaker turned on high. There was a hand on his arm, steadying him, trying to get his attention, and his head was absolutely  _ pounding _ .

“Peter, are you alright? You look ill.”

“Huh? Y-yeah,” he pulled his arm back- it felt like it was  _ burning _ \- “I… Might need to head home early, heh...”

He coughed into his arm and turned away, shouting out promises that he’d get all his work done one way or another.

He fled the building, rushing home and practically throwing himself through a hastily made portal to May’s house- the only safe place he could think of. 

He went there, sometimes, when his head got like this. Just crawled into a cupboard and cried, paced for a while, let the ambient silence wash over him. 

(things were never really quiet in his world, there was constant music and noise and sound effects and-)

He hadn’t expected to run into anyone there, much less end up falling directly into anyone’s arms and yanking them down to the ground in a heap.

He  _ really _ wasn’t expecting to be faced with a gun, fully loaded and pointed at his head. He wasn’t prepared for it at all- he could hardly process anything.

He just gripped the fabric he found bundled up under his hands, burying his face in it, trying to drown out everything all at once. The gun lowered and he felt the person sigh.

“Heya, Porker. You can’t just go sneakin’ up on me like that, almost pumped ya full of lead.”

“...Sorry,” he breathed, the room still spinning despite the sense of calm that flooded his system at the sound of his voice. He felt Noir’s gloved hands on his back, one moving up to brush the tuft of hair on top of his head. Ham sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

“You alright?”

“Mmm,” was all Ham supplied, nodding his head a little. “Mental stuff. Overwhelmed. ‘S no big thing- happens all the time,” he whispered. His voice was shaky around the edges, his eyes still screwed tightly shut and his ears pressed down against his head even as he forced a smile.

Noir got up, still keeping Ham held against his chest. He had just been taking a rest between cases, and May had a kind of tea he really liked. (That was the excuse he used, and he was sticking with it. Forget the way this place made him feel safe.)

He sat down on the plastic covered sofa cushion, feeling Ham wince under his hands at the way it crinkled and bunched up beneath him.

“It’s alright, hey,” Noir kept his voice low, a comforting grumble. He smelled like rain and metal and old timey cologne. Ham soaked it up, practically huffing the scent, so, so thankful for something familiar and safe and close to him that he could latch onto and use to pull himself back to reality. 

Noir’s gloves were heavy on his back, rubbing slow circles into his sweater. His breathing started to even out, the adrenaline finally burning out and leaving him sore.

The detective kept rubbing his back, starting to hum. It was a low, gravelly sound, comforting beyond words, following the tune of some old love song Ham vaguely recognized. He cuddled closer, pressing the top of his head against the bottom of Noir’s chin.

“Feelin’ better?”

“Mhmm,” Ham muttered. “Loads. Keep going.”

Noir didn’t have to be told twice, kissing the top of his head. Ham couldn’t stop the smile that pushed its way onto his face, or the blush across his cheeks. His free hand came up to replace his lips, brushing the hair back away from Ham’s face so tenderly he feared he may cry.

Noir started absentmindedly twirling his tail around his fingers with one hand while still playing with his hair, and Ham was as good as gone, little hearts bubbling around his head. 

“You’re far too good t’ me… Always know just what to do...”

“I do what I can, doll,” he spoke into Ham’s ear, kissing his cheek again and closing his eyes.

The sounds of aunt May’s old fridge running and Noir’s calm humming lulled him to rest, comfortable and secure and safe and warm at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!! <3


End file.
